Pour Some Sugar On Me
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Fate decides to get one up on Nanoha. But finds out that its better said then done. 200% crack and 100% M Rating! NanoFate. Yuri. Like I said, it's crack so don't expect cannon respect. Not extra refined either! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is one hundred percent certified, bonified crack. I didn't even try to direct muse on this one, she just took off. M is on this for a reason. Wouldn't want you all to burn your eyes out or die from blood loss. :P Just so you know the ending is on purpose. The rest will come later, that is, when I can gather up all the mental energy I will need to write it. This is not a songfic. I just thought the title was fitting. The second chapter will be even hotter then this so be ready. Romance was not the focus here. _

(Takamachi Residence)

Nanoha quietly closed the door as she entered the apartment. Taking her shoes off, she slid them over to the left with her foot. She saw a pair of black boots off to the right.

"Fate-chan, home, at this time of day?" Nanoha asked herself. It was just after five and Fate was never home before eight. It was enough time to unwind, have something to eat and then get a shower before Fate came home. Not that she got lucky all the time, but Nanoha liked to be prepared.

Nanoha walked down the long hall that lead into the front room. The lights were out except for a lamp on the far table. This struck Nanoha as odd. She never left that lamp on. It was always the one closest to the doorway. Further intrigued, she found a familiar uniform jacket thrown on the couch. It would seem as if her order was being disrupted on purpose.

"Something is not right here. She never leaves her clothes lying around." Nanoha said as she picked up the jacket and placed it over her arm. She continued down another hall and found the matching white shirt with yellow ribbon not far off from that. Her concern mounted as she picked up the shirt and tucked the ribbon in its pocket so it would not be lost.

"Just what is going on here?" Nanoha asked herself as she made it into the kitchen and found more disarray awaiting her. The cabinet up over the counter was open. Upon closer inspection she found that the bottle of sake that had been bought for their anniversary was missing. Nanoha remembered that they had planned to stay in that night but ended up going out instead.

Having closed the cabinet, Nanoha turned around to find Fate's uniform skirt on the floor and her pantyhose over the back of one of the chairs. The picture of what was to happen henceforth began to pull together in Nanoha's mind.

"This is so unlike her. I must have put that bottle someplace else and something like crackers might have been up there." Nanoha continued to build her illusion out of disbelief that Fate could be this bold. After collecting the two articles of clothing she then went though another doorway and made a right hand turn. The next discovery made her illusion crack.

A black bra of very familiar size greeted her off to the left of the wall. There was only one thing left that she could pick up as she tucked Fate's bra under her arm. The thought of an intoxicated, naked and willing Fate made her face break out in severe heat.

It was then it dawned that this was not just outright boldness, it was also a trap. The trap that would be sprung as a grin appeared on Nanoha's face. If anyone had been around at that moment they might think her insane. Weather the plot had been hatched before Fate had started drinking or not did not matter. She would have to up the game if she were to get the upper hand. The thought that sailed into her head next made her smile sweetly as she finished down the hall to find, as she suspected, Fate's panties. As she Nanoha picked them up she could feel the wetness stick to her fingers. It seemed that Fate had already been though a round of self service and had left the evidence to provoke her.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Fate-chan. But if you want to wake up in a few hours with both a headache and numb legs I'll be only too happy to oblige." Nanoha said as she turned to her right. She saw her bedroom door was open and the light was on. Still smiling, Nanoha continued on down to the guest room.

(Bedroom)

Fate sat on the edge of the bed very proud of herself. She had gone though some things that irritated her, but it lead to a greater goal. The bottle of sake that rested between her damp legs brought coolness around her groin. That had done a lot to stave off the need to go again.

The truth be told Fate hadn't had very much to drink. The taking of the bottle had been to unsettle Nanoha. The panties she had discarded with care in the hall were the cherry on top of a very fulfilling pie. Fate had worked herself for a very long half hour, fighting herself to the very last to ensure effect.

_**It won't be long now**_ Fate thought. Just then she heard the distinct sound of a door open down the hall.

_**Why was the guest room closed? And why would anybody be in there. Nanoha could have … no, I would have heard her coming in. I'm just hearing things.**_ Fate thought to herself as she turned to look at the clock. The time indicated that Nanoha may have been running late.

"Checking the clock? I'm not late Fate-chan" a familiar voice said as Fate jumped. It seemed that she had been wrong about the noise. She turned slowly to find Nanoha as natural as she was, soaking wet and flushed.

"N-Nanoha, why are you…" Fate said in a mixture of shock and surprise. She swallowed hard as she traced Nanoha up and down. Special attention was paid to the water dripping off of Nanoha's breasts and rolling down her belly. It would seem that she had been outclassed, again.

"Fate-chan, you should know better then to try to set something like this up." Nanoha said with a smirk as she pushed the door closed.

"Because, now, you have to watch."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here it is, the promised second part. I left nothing to the imagination. See you in hell for the sequel. ._

(Takamachi Residence: Master Bedroom)

Those last words before Nanoha closed the door hung ominously in Fate's mind.

"_Because, now, you have to watch." _

Even as Fate let the phrase run though her mind again Nanoha's eyes never left her. Perhaps she was reading Fate's reaction so she could determine what would happen next. Even so her body proceeded to keep moving as she reached to her side and found a chair there.

The chair slid so that it was facing the center of the bed. The gears in Nanoha's head had been turning so quiet since she had come in the room that Fate couldn't even begin to hear them. Fate had become less concerned about what Nanoha was doing and more concerned with the fact that Nanoha was wet, _wet all over_ and _naked_. Usually this was something to be seen inside the bathroom. But for some very unnerving reason was in the bedroom, now, before Fate.

"Nanoha, may I ask what you are doing?" Fate sheepishly inquired as Nanoha stooped and reached under the bed. The sight of her chestnut framed core was enough to make Fate lightheaded.

"It should be obvious Fate-chan, I must return karma." Nanoha said in a light voice as she pulled the box from under the bed. Fate knew the contents of that box and began to shudder from the thought.

_**She's getting in there? All the… what is she going to use on me? But, wait, this makes no sense, if she planned to torture me, then why does she need the chair? It would just be easier to sit on the bed. Unless… **_Fate's mind began to consider the possibility that the intention was not for her at all. And then she swallowed, _hard_.

Nanoha had taken out several implements of varying length, girth and design. To Nanoha, every occasion had a special need for it. Fate often wondered why Nanoha would use certain ones at certain times and other's at other times. But it was the one still packaged that had made Fate's eyes widen to dinner plates. The design was simple. But it wasn't the object that made her fall into a deep well of worry, but the conversation that had come with it when Nanoha bought it. The voice of the clerk entered Fate's mind as if to taunt her.

"_Are you sure you want that one? I see that your partner is with you so I figured you wouldn't want to buy one that was made for pure self-service." _

Every toy that they had ever bought as a couple was almost exclusively used on Fate. And so now everything became clear. Nanoha wasn't planning to torture Fate.

She was planning to torture herself.

It all made sense now, why she had come out of the shower without drying. Why she had positioned the chair in such a way and why she had said what she had said. Nanoha was going to drive herself crazy and make Fate watch.

_As Nanoha sat on the chair and angled herself so that her legs were folded on either side of her she ripped the package open and pulled the toy out and then began the game._

"_You should have known better Fate." Nanoha said with a grin as she placed the object in her mouth. Her free hand began massage her breast causing her leg muscles to tense. Nanoha continued to taunt by licking the long object haughtily. _

_Just beyond Nanoha could see Fate's flushed face. As she traced fate with her eyes, she noticed Fate's nipples were already out and stiff. Just as Nanoha's line of sight was read, Fate's hands slid up to her own breasts. _

_The fact of Fate playing with her own breasts seemed to give Nanoha more urgency as the hot stickiness began to seep from her mound. Nanoha's own breasts responded to the sight of stimulation by making her nipples stiffen to near pain. _

_It was time to take it up a notch. _

_Nanoha's hand trailed down her torso and across her belly. Her fingers passed over the fine hair just above and found the hard bud sticking out ever so slightly. Nanoha's fingers continued to move coming to stop on either side of her core. _

_As her mound was split open she knew that Fate could see the pulsing wet, sticky flesh and held for a moment. The toy had left her mouth and was pushed slowly inside of her. Cries erupted from her throat as her hips tried to ease away slightly before getting used to the thing inside of her._

_Fate's tongue wasn't this long; Fate's tongue wasn't this hard. It had been a long time since Nanoha had last used something like this. Just the sheer sensation of the object inside her made her even wetter as a smile crossed her face. She was no longer aware of what Fate was doing. She was only aware of 'it'. But she wanted Fate to see everything. She wanted Fate to see her get off. _

_She wanted Fate to see her tongue hanging out of her mouth as her eyes were rolled up in her head. She wanted Fate to watch as her mound clamped down on the toy. She wanted Fate to be jealous of the toy, as she had been jealous of the underwear that Fate had left her to find. _

_Nanoha no longer cared about anything other then her own pleasure as she slid the toy in and out. The sound of her wet flesh being smacked made the tingle build quicker. She was going to get off in front of Fate. She was going to call out her name as her body locked and shook. She was going to get off because of Fate. Nanoha smiled as the realization had now dawned on her._

_This may not have been what Fate wanted. But she knew that Fate was enjoying the sight of her love masturbating. And it was that knowledge that remained in Nanoha's mind as all other reason left her._

Fate cursed herself again and again for making such a foolish play as she tried to keep with Nanoha. Fate had slid down the bed some time ago so that her own core was in Nanoha's view. Fate preferred a human touch which was why she ground her fingers deep inside herself. Though her pace had been slow as she had the disadvantage of having came once before. But she continued to watch Nanoha's shoulders shake and could hear her breathing becoming more ragged as Nanoha's body had shifted position and her bottom began bouncing up and down.

Nanoha's squeals brought enough sense back to Fate that she put her feet down on the floor and promptly removed the toy from Nanoha's grasp. The sudden loss of sensation threatened to undo Nanoha. But Fate expertly picked Nanoha up and placed her on the bed. As Fate returned to the bed herself, she was knocked over as Nanoha's knees took root on either side of her head.

Just as it had begun, it was over. The two ended up climaxing together after all. The two lay entwined in each other as if they would not be anywhere else.

"I wanted to make Fate-chan pay for leaving her underwear like that. But it looks like I lost." Nanoha said with a light sigh.

"I thought it might be fun to try something different. I didn't expect you would take it that way though." Fate said as she looked down into Nanoha's eyes.

"Oh, Fate-chan. All you would have had to do is ask me and I would have gladly fulfilled any fantasy you wanted." Nanoha said as she exchanged a soft kiss.

"I wonder what I can do for Nanoha next time." 


End file.
